


VRSM

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: « and you know, when I met you, I thought you would help me being a better person but you just made everything worse. »





	VRSM

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> here are some stuffs you need to know about my writings.  
> 1\. english is not my first language.  
> 2\. i use a very familiar language.  
> 3\. i usually write OOC meaning i give new personnalities and even new timelines of their career.  
> 4\. i'm not that talented when it comes to smut so I tend to not write a lot of them but i'll try my best.

\- wassup?

yunho turned his attention the guy who just talked to him. He was as tall and fit as him, maybe a little bit more fit actually.. yea, he looked like he didn’t eat since maybe 3 days. Maybe he was sick. Hmmm.. or maybe he didn’t had no money? Was he poor or something like th..

\- so do you have it or now? Interrupted the tall boy.

\- what?

\- I’m asking if you’ve fire on you.

\- wh.. no, i dont.

\- so why you here?

\- what do you mean? asked yunho.

Like? Was the guy asking him why he was outside? Or maybe why he came to this place? Oh.. maybe he was trynna know why yunho was alive yea maybe.

\- i don’t know why I’m here

\- mingi.

\- hm?

\- my name is mingi. you didn’t ask but I felt like telling you my name.

\- oh.. thanks.. I guess.

\- thanks? said mingi. how about letting me know your name?

\- yunho.

\- nice. so why you doing here? You know you don’t belong here right?

\- why not?

\- I’ve been looking at you since you arrived.. I don’t know who showed you this place but you definitely don’t know what you’re doing here. Am I wrong?

\- you’re not.

\- exactly. Let’s go to my place, yea?

\- i dont even know you.

\- all right.. let’s just go somewhere who’s more « you » ok?

\- me ?

\- yea.. more like yourself you know.

yunho smiled sadly. if only this tall guy with long hair knew how lost yunho was actually. yea, he didn’t belong to this bar and tbh he didn’t belong anywhere.. always walking around, trynna find a place where he could fit, be himself before to understand that it was just impossible cuz he didn’t even know himself. Incapable to know what he feels, what kind of guy he is, what kind of things he actually likes.. nothing. yunho didn’t know shit about himself.

\- so.. do you know where you wanna go?

\- your place. answered yunho.

\- you just said you don’t feel comfortable.

yunho didn’t answer and mingi just whispered a « whatever » before to start walking.

* * *

\- here we are

yunho looked at the building who was in front of him and felt like throwing up.

\- disappointed ? asked mingi.

\- what ?

\- you look disappointed ?

\- how can I be disappointed ? I actually had no expectations.

Liar.

how the fuck could someone like mingi live there ? well, mingi didn’t actually looked that fancy but yunho definitely didn’t expect him to live there.

\- why do I feel like you lying ?

\- why would I lie to you? I don’t know you.

\- so you lie to people you know well?

« Every single day » thought yunho.

\- i actually try my best to not lie to people.

\- well, looks like we’ve something in common.

mingi smiled and yunho did the same.

* * *

\- so what do you do in life ? asked mingi as giving him a beer.

\- medical studies.

\- oh yea? why? Wait.. I know.. I’m 100% sure you wanna save lives ?

yunho felt like laughing. Yea. He wanted to save lives not but definitely not for the good reasons.

\- yep.

\- lol.. so you not gonna ask me what I do for a living ?

yunho didn’t care tbh.

\- what do you do for a living ?

he asked to be nice.

\- drawing. I’m actually pretty good at it, probably was Da Vinci’s cousin in my previous life.

\- Da Vinci’s cousin?

\- yea, I can’t say that I was Da Vinci because then people are gonna think I’m very narcissistic so I try to show some humility by saying that I was his cousin.

\- what kind of logic is it?

\- lol.. you definitely don’t know me yet.

Well.

\- you got a girlfriend? asked mingi. Or maybe a boyfriend? which is not a problem since I’m a part-time bisexual.

yunho decided to not focus on the last sentence. 

\- i dont. you?

\- nope. I actually don’t do relationships.

\- why not?

\- I’ve always felt like being in a relationship was like slavery.

\- black people would be so happy to hear what you just said. whispered yunho

\- what do you mean ?

\- you shouldn’t use words like slavery or concentration camps to illustrate a situation. It makes you look stupid and ignorant.

\- whew.. you definitely know what you’re talking about.

\- just common sense.

\- seems like you’re the smart type. 

\- I’m not. I just try my best to educate yourself. 

mingi chuckled. 

\- yea.. definitely the « i-know-everything » type. 

\- I’m nothing like that. answered a offended yunho. I’m just being me.

\- meaning ? 

\- nothing much. I’m just me.. yunho. 

\- well.. nice to meet you « just yunho » said a smiling mingi. 


End file.
